


Juxtaposition

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fire, House on Fire, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Juxtaposition

Fire.

Warm and comforting as the tinder crackles in the fireplace. 

Fire.

Uproariously loud all around you as it engulfs all of the wood in its path, the metal turning red underneath the wisps and licks of heat.

Fire.

It was all around you. You could feel the heat getting closer and closer, nipping at your heels. When you reached backward, you felt a bump on the back of your head. Something had hit you. How long ago? Where were you?

As you pushed up off the floor, you realized it didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting out of here, but where was Tara…she’d come in with you. You’d begged her to stay outside and she wouldn’t listen. The sound of the crackling flames pounded in your head, your brain on the verge of explosion as you screamed out for your lover and co-worker. “Tara! Tara, where are you?!”

Climbing up the stairs took every bit of adrenaline you could muster. Tara had ushered the children down the stairs and toward you. All three of the children made it out and then your mind went black. That’s all you could remember. That meant Tara was still upstairs. “Tara! Baby, talk to me!” It seemed that no matter how loudly you screamed, you couldn’t hear yourself over the roar of the fires. How was she supposed to hear your cries if you could barely hear yourself? Once you made it up the stairs, you rounded corner after corner, panicking at every small crack underneath your feet. The house was going to come down, but you wouldn’t leave - you couldn’t leave without Tara. “Baby, where are you?!”

“I’m here!” You heard. Your heart jumped in your chest as you heard the scream come from behind you. Without a second thought for your own safety, you rushed down the hallway to the only room you hadn’t explored yet. A piece of the roof had fallen onto her leg. “I can’t move it,” she said, her normally fearless gaze falling away. “Baby, you need to go now! It’s too dangerous!”

Leaning down, you kissed her forehead. “I am not leaving without you!” At first you attempted to move the piece of roofing with your feet, but it would barely move. The fires whipped up around you both and again Tara begged you to leave. “I am not leaving. We either both make it out of here or we don’t. I will not leave you.”

Quickly, you looked around the room, what seemed to be a bedroom, and noticed the remnants of towels. After grabbing them, you returned to Tara and placed your hands underneath the piece of roofing, lifting with your legs as the sweat soaked your clothes. “Ahhhhh!” It finally moved enough for Tara to use her hands to pull her leg out. “Can you move it all?”

She shook her head. “Okay, I’m gonna put you over my shoulder. I need you to hold onto my waist.” It took every bit of strength you had, but you managed to lift her over your shoulder and stumble towards the stairs. Each step was tremulous, threatening to crack underneath the weight of both of your tired bodies. “Fuck!” Towards the bottom of the stairs, you tripped, but you managed to turn around in time to fall on your own back rather than fall forward and damage Tara’s leg even more.

“Leave me!” 

“No, goddammit!” Your throat was raw. If you weren’t positive that you weren’t engulfed in flames, you would’ve assumed you were. Your insides were burning, each muscle spasming as you pulled Tara back over your shoulders and headed once again toward the door. 

As you ran toward the door, the newfound limp hindering you slightly, you could finally start to hear the sounds of sirens heading in your direction. When you ran through the burning frame of the door, you felt the fires lick at your heels, but you ignored it, desperate for the dull lights of the streets lamps outside rather than the burning yellows, oranges and reds of the fires inside. In an instant, you fell to the ground with Tara on top of you. “Are you okay?”

“I’m alive,” she said, her head snapping back as pieces of the house fell down to the ground. “You shouldn’t have done that. You could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

EMTs and medics ran in your direction. You were outside. You were safe. And more than likely both your injuries would fade away. “I know,” you whispered, pressing your lips to her as you wiped the sweat from her brow, “But I don’t care. I’d do it again.”


End file.
